


Untitled \ Laura Rizzoto

by escsorrel (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen, Murder, fixation on blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/escsorrel
Summary: A short drabble because Laura in Funny Girl gives off murderer vibes.





	Untitled \ Laura Rizzoto

 

She raised her phone up to her eyes, pretending to take a selfie. She looked good, with no doubt. Crimson red lipstick, cheekbones carved out in marble, as someone had once told her.  Her stare didn’t linger on her own image for long, no, she had better things in mind.

***

She got up.

Back straightened, chin up.

“Eyes on the prize. Steady breathing.”

Takeaway coffee in hand, she followed the woman she’d been watching since she arrived. The one with the red hair, quietly writing in a note sheet.

*** 

 Cold air engulfed her, the breeze messing with her hair. The coffee was long empty, but she needed something to clutch on, something to restrain her. Making a move too soon would be disastrous. No, she had to plan this right.

*** 

 She was now ahead of the other woman.

She slowed down her pace.

Started to limp.

A quiet thud of a coffee cup.

Violent coughing.

“Are you okay?”

*** 

“No, no, don’t call for help. I,” she muttered, gasping for breath, “I live just a bit further, if I could walk there,”

“I’ll help.” The woman said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

Crimson lips curled in a smirk.

*** 

“Are you sure this is the right way?” The red haired woman asked, looking around.

An alleyway between two abandoned buildings in the center of Rīga.

“Yes,” Laura nodded. She limped to the dusty door and pressed against it, pretending to take a deep breath. “It’s just around the corner…”

“But, there is nothing there!”

*** 

Sharp inhale.

Hand in and out of pocket.

Arm around a stranger’s mouth.

A knife to their neck.

A few steps backwards.

Darkness.

And rain.

***

 The warm liquid was quickly drying up and becoming sticky. Laura stood next to the unbarred window, stepping into the light. Blood on white marble. That’s how he had described her after her first time. A tragedy in a holy place.

She put her bloodstained fingers to her nose and inhaled.

Put them in her mouth.

And grinned.


End file.
